Tokkai Hei 5-185952, published by the Japan Patent Office in 1993, discloses a mount insulator made of elastic material that is used when a body is fixed to a frame during the assembly of a vehicle comprising a frame.
In this prior art, the mount insulator is attached to one of the body and the frame and a fixing screw hole is formed in the other of the body and frame. A fastening bolt penetrates the mount insulator and is screwed into the fixing screw hole to fix the body to the frame.
Prior to fixing, a body conveyed from a vehicle body assembly line is lowered toward a frame that has been assembled on a frame manufacturing line. While lowering the body, the relative positions of the two components are adjusted such that a central hole in the mount insulator aligns with the fixing screw hole, prior to applying the fastening bolt.
In this position adjustment, first the central hole of the mount insulator and the fixing screw hole are aligned roughly, and then a guide pin passed through the central hole in the mount insulator is inserted into the fixing screw hole. Final alignment of the central hole and the fixing screw hole is then performed by wrenching the guide pin.